Constant velocity joints connecting shafts to drive units are common components in automotive vehicles. The drive unit typically has an output shaft or an input shaft for receiving the joint. Typically, the drive unit is an axle, transfer case, transmission, power take-off unit or other torque device, all of which are common components in automotive vehicles. Typically, one or more joints are assembled to the shaft to form a propeller or drive shaft assembly. It is the propeller shaft assembly, which is connected, for instance, at one end to an output shaft of a transmission and, at the other end, to an input shaft of a differential. The shaft is solid or tubular with ends adapted to attach the shaft to an inner race of the joint thereby allowing an outer race connection to a drive unit. The inner race of the joint is typically press-fit, splined, or pinned to the shaft making the outer race of the joint available to be bolted or press-fit to a hub connector, flange or stubshaft of the particular drive unit. At the other end of the propeller shaft, the same typical or traditional connection is made to a second drive unit when connecting the shaft between the two drive units. Connecting the shaft to a drive unit via the constant velocity joint (CVJ) in this manner is considered a traditional connection. Direct torque flow (DTF) connection is a newer connection style that has advantages and improvements over the traditional connection.
A DTF connection differs from a traditional connection in that the outer race is connected to the shaft that extends between different joints, and the inner race is connectable to the drive unit. One example of a DTF connection provides that the outer race of a CVJ is friction welded to a propeller shaft and the inner race of the CVJ includes a female spline that is connectable to a journal shaft of a transmission. Typically, the inner race of the CVJ is rotationally securable for torque transmission to the journal shaft by an axial spline and is axially retained thereto by a spring clip, a circlip or a threaded nut. However, while the splined connection is secured in the axial direction, the connection does not prevent radial and axial movement. Moreover, the axial spline may allow for undesirable debris and corrosion therein, making disassembly difficult and reducing the life expectancy of the drive shaft assembly.
It is desirable to have a DTF CVJ that overcomes the limitations indicated above. Moreover, it is desirable to have a DTF CVJ that provides for a connection to a drive unit while reducing axial and radial movement. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a DTF CVJ that improves installation or disassembly.